The Minds Eye
by Kalika6955
Summary: Sara's trapped in the bottom of a hole....what was she really thinking as hogil tried to led her back to the beginning?


Okay, I said I would write no more Labyrinth Fanfictions....I guess I lied to myself on that one...so here's a short fic. From Sara's point of view...see if you can figure out where it's starting point is.  
Disclaimer: Do I really need to even say this? I think we all know that the Labyrinth don't belong to me, nor does Jareth, no matter how many pennies I throw into the wishing well.  
  
The Minds Eye  
By: Kalika6955  
  
I lay where I was not really caring to move, and a little too shocked to try to make myself move. It was dark and I was afraid of the dark, simply because I couldn't see what lurked in the shadows. I knew HE was watching me, and I felt like screaming in outrage at his watching me, but I stayed silent and pulled myself into a sitting position.   
I felt something rub against my leg and I bit down upon my tongue to keep from screaming. I buried my face against my knees and tried to shut out the reality of the mess I was in now.   
I didn't work, I couldn't shut it out especially when I heard a match strike against something, and a weak candle flared into life as it's wick was lit. Again I kept myself from screaming in fright.   
I slowly climbed to my feet and turned to face the small troll that had lit the lamp.  
" Hogil?" I asked shakily unable to fathom how he had gotten in without me knowing it.   
  
" I know what you're thinking..." He began a wry smile twisting upon his gnarled face.  
" Which would be what?" I asked noticing the fear that laced my voice.  
" How did I get in? There's no way I could have gotten in right?" He replied sounding as cocky as The King had earlier.  
I remained silent as I fought to keep what little strength I had left and not collapse in a pool of hopelessness at Hogil's feet.  
" This an oubliette." Hogil volunteered.  
" Oh..." I said sounding surprised refusing to let him know just how frightened I was.  
" Don't sound so smart, you don't even know what an oubliette is." Hogil replied with the all too familiar cockiness of his blonde monarch.  
" Really? Then what is it?" I said strength momentarily flaring in my voice.  
" That's what I thought." He said arrogantly.  
It's a place to put people to forget about them." Hogil replied knowing his words would scare me even more than I already was.  
  
Hogil turned leaving me to ponder his words.  
" Come now, let's get you back to the beginning." He said all of a sudden causing me to jump in fright as I left my train of thoughts.  
" The beginning?" I asked his words finally striking a cord in my mind.  
" Yes, the beginning." Hogil agreed as he looked around.  
" No! I've come so far, too far to be sent back to the beginning....I can't go back to the beginning." I said closing the distance between myself and Hogil.  
" Yes...you've come so far, and you're very brave to have come this far, but it gets harder." He said to me concern darkening his eyes as he touched my hand reassuringly.  
  
My mind screamed, no, as my eyes settled upon the bag of jewels around Hogil's waist.  
" You like jewelry don't you?" I asked, surprise lightened Hogil's eyes as he stepped back from me in a moment of fear.  
" Yes." He added knowing he should just take me back to the beginning.  
" I'll give you this if you take me to the castle." I said pulling the elastic bracelet off of my wrist and dangling it in front of him, knowing that my words were a long shot, but it was still worth a try.  
" Ooo.." Hogil said snatching for the bracelet only to have me quickly move it away from his grasping fingers.  
" I can't take you to the castle." He said, as a look of rejection flitted across his face.  
" Then, if not to the castle then as far as you can." I said handing the bracelet to him.  
" I can't promise anything." He said taking the bracelet and slipping it around his wrist, stroking it lovingly.  
" What is it? " He asked walking towards the wall to our right.  
" Plastic...just take me as far as you can." I reiterated not caring about the bracelet as I watched Hogil dig into his pocket for a key.  
" Only as far as I can." He said as he lifted a board fitted it to the door and inserted the key into a hole, turned the key and opened the door.  
I watched as pots fell out of the opening, and Hogil muttered something about 'wrong doors...and the like.' He turned the key again and this time the door opened onto a narrow stone passageway.  
  
Hope filled me as I followed Hogil through the doorway.  
* I'm coming Toby.* I thought to myself as Hogil led the way.   
  
The End. 


End file.
